Serika Onoe
Serika Onoe (尾上 世莉架) is a 2nd year student at Hekiho Academy and a member of the Newspaper Club. She is Takuru Miyashiro's childhood friend, and collaborates with him at solving the Return of the New Generation Madness. She is the Second main character of Chaos;Child. Appearance Serika is a pale and slim teenage girl with short straight pink hair and pink eyes. She is usually dressed in the Hekiho High School sailor uniform, as well with a ribbon tie, black shoes and Thigh-high stockings. Personality Serika can be described as a curious, cheerful, and friendly girl - often acting innocent and clueless as to her surroundings, but according to Takuru can also be "startlingly observant" at times. Serika also has a high metabolism and seems to have bad table manners. She cares for her friends, and gets annoyed when quarrels start between Takuru and other Newspaper Club members. Seemingly due to her curiousity and interest in the Return of the New Generation Madness cases, she convinces Takuru to continue investigating the case whenever he has doubts about going on. She carries around her phone with a rare Gero Froggy Strap which Takuru gave it to her as a present when they were kids, and often fiddling the strap, making a small annoying sound whenever being squished, due to its age. Dark Personality Serika's personality and soul were created for one thing: giving Takuru purpose and meaning. To achieve this very general task, she would do everything necessary, possibly hurting Takuru in the process, to keep him entertained. In opposition to her cheerful, naive demeanor, she is very focused, cold, and psychopathic. Background and Plot At a very young age, Serika lives at a neighboring apartment to that of Takuru's. She and Takuru develop a unique and strong friendly relationship. They often go on misadventures to find truths regarding popular urban legends and mysterious cases, for example: they both sneak into the underground facility under AH Tokyo General Hospital to investigate the popular urban legend of "Ami". During the unfolding of the events of the New Generation Madness, they most regularly check for new updates regarding developments in the investigation of the case, to try to connect dots about the case and figure out its mystery. On November 6th, 2009, due to occuring of the Shibuya Earthquake, Serika passes out. She is then carried by Takuru to get treatment at the AH General Hospital. She supposedly gets treatment at the hospital, while Takuru enters a long coma. During Takuru's coma, she frequently visits him at Aoba Dorm. In Hekiho Academy high school, she joins the Newspaper Club together with Takuru, Shinji, Nono and Hana. On the 7th and 19th of September, 2015, occur two mysterious murders, nicknamed at @Channel the "Don't Look at me" and "Leaky Noise" cases, respectively, incidents which spike Takuru's curiousity as the head of the newspaper club. on the 28th of September, Serika comes to visit Takuru at his domain to bring him the data he asked for, regarding footage of the crime scenes of both the murders. After she leaves, Takuru finds an old scrapbook about the New Generation Madness murders that occured in Shibuya six years prior, in 2009, and coincidentally finds that the dates of the recent two murders match those of the first two murders of the NGM. On the day after, the 29th of September, Serika calls Takuru, telling him an incident happened at a love hotel, claiming she heard about it from Gen. Takuru gets there together with Nono and Itou, and notices a melodic tune coming from an open window on the third floor of the love hotel. Nono, considering the risks, begs him to not enter the crime scene. The conversation between the two gets heated, only to be interrupted by Serika, who comes running, toppling both of them and thus disrupting Nono's attempts at stopping Takuru from going, claiming friends should not be fighting. Despite of all Nono's scolding, Serika and Takuru both enter the love hotel through an open back door that Serika had found earlier. Upon entering the lobby, they notice a stressed cop calling for backup, and decide to act as a couple in order to avoid suspicion. The cop notices them and scolds them a bit, complaining that they'd been told to stay in their rooms along with the other guests, but are quickly let go. They then proceed to the floor of the open window they had seen earlier. When they get to the door of the correct room, they find that the door is locked, only for it to inexplicably be unlocked, seemingly by a person on the inside of the room. Upon entering the room, they both hear the same melodic tune from earlier coming from further in the room. Takuru starts filming with his pokecom, and both he and Serika proceed further, and find an unconscious teenage girl (Hinae Arimura) lying on the ground, and a knocked out officer. They immediately find the body of a young man on top of a revolving bed, being strangled tighter with each lap. Shortly after, they hear rythmic knocks coming from the door. Serika and Takuru panic, and Serika tries to open the door, only to find it had been locked. Takuru is then startled by the girl after she comes to senses and loses consciousness from shock, while Serika vomits on the floor. When police backup forces arrive, Serika picks Takuru's pokecom from the ground and puts it in her pocket. After being escorted to the police station, she asks to go to the bathroom, where she then uploads the footage Takuru had captured in the love hotel to a private storage server. Some days after, Serika visits Takuru to analyze the footage together. At a point approaching the ending of the video, where the outside view of the window is in frame, Serika spots a weird shape and suspects it's a bug. they find at the end of the video that a Sumo Sticker had been apparent through the open window of the love hotel room. This detail leads to Takuru hypothesizing that there might be Sumo Stickers at the scenes of the prior two incidents. During the epilogue at the hospital scene, Takuru found out himself and revealed to Mio that Serika's name was come up by Takuru using an anagram of his parent's names, Eriko and Saneo. Takuru explained that, "The things you were supposed to look for in a parent, I sought in her. I think that's where I got the name". Takuru also explained that he didn't want to admit that he wanted a parent, that had to make Serika younger than Takuru and as someone who can be protected by Takuru. After thinking back, Takuru called it a "stupid pride" and was a fool back then. Trivia *Serika loves crepes *Serika has horrible cooking skills. Gallery Serika hand.png|Serika inviting Takuru to keep "Playing with her" Serika and Kurusu.png|A photo taken of Serika and Nono serika showing her injury to takuru.png|Serika showing Takuru her injuries serika entering a play.png|Serika at the entrance of a play Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female